The Kindling of Two Fires
by deathangelz
Summary: It's mainly about putting my OC character into the story. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Prologue

_Ten Years Ago_

I awoke from my slumber by the screams of my family members. Then I notice something my sleeping self didn't notice. The house was on fire. I look around and see my way out. On the left side of my room there was a window. I grabbed a jacket and went and opened the window and jumped. Since I was in a room on the second floor the landing hurt. When the pain of the landing faded I started yelling my family members names. There was no reply to my shouts. I was the only survivor. Fighting the tears back I run into a random direction and that's where I found my new family. There were only two people but they toke good care of me until one day they vanished. Never to be seen again. I always thought it was because during my stay me and one of my new family members were getting real close. I guess I will never have a true family.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

_So this is the guild everyone is talking about. Looking at the guild Fairy Tail was a simple looking guild. When I walked through the entrance I was surrounded by loud voices and fighting. "How may I help you?" looking down I notice a small man looking at me. Then I notice the question was directed towards me. "I was hoping I could join this guild." Is your reply. "Well then congratulations your now a part of the guild." Then you notice that he's the guild master. Then all of a sudden he starts getting bigger and bigger until he was a big as a giant. "I have an announcement!" when he finished the guild was silent. "We have a new member of the guild." He says and after he finished they stared at me. A red head came up to me and ask "What's your name?" you start to reply when a booming voice yells "ELISA!" you look to see who it was and it was the last person you expected to see "Natsu!"_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

_The next thing you know you are running to him and hug him furiously. When you finish hugging him you punch him in the stomach. "Is this where you have been for the past seven years?" He guided you towards a seat and seat next to you and tells you the long story about when he went to where we were living only to find that Igneel and me were missing so he thought we left him so he left and found sanctuary here. When he finished his story he asked for my story. So I told him that on the same day I came home with a deer I caught only to find that Igneel and Natsu were missing. When I started searching I was kidnaped and taken away to a place where they held all of the kids. They planned to sell us as slaves. There I stayed for seven years until finally I was able to escape and I went to the closet guild to earn some money and it happened to be this guild. "Well that leaves only one thing to do now." Is what Natsu says after a brief pause. I look at him with a grin spreading on both of our lips "FIND THE KINDAPPERS AND BEAT THEM UP!" is what you and Natsu say in unison. As Natsu gave me a high five, everyone laughed. "If you need some emotional support I can help you out." Was what a guy with no shirt was saying as he put his arm around my shoulders. I lay my hand on the guy's hand and send some heat into my hand until the guy's hand jerked back from pain and give him a big fake smile and said "Why would I want advice from a guy that doesn't even know how to put a shirt on?" After everyone quit laughing I looked at Natsu and said, "You ready for that mission?" His reply was, "I was born ready" with a devilish grin._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We have been walking to the place where I have been imprisoned. We decided that it was the best transportation we could use since we both have bad motion sickness. It took us an hour and a half for us to reach the place. On the outside it looks like a normal house but looks can be deceiving. When you first take a look in the house it seems as if no one lives in there but the truth is that there was a hidden entryway that lead to the people that was being held captive. I told Natsu that the only way to get in was pulling on a fake book. For him he did the most reasonable thing. He went to all of the bookshelves and started pulling all of the books off the shelves until he reach the false book. We had to hurry because soon the guards will come up here to see what made all of the noises so we ran down the stairs to the place I told myself I would never go to again.

The cells were all organized for each age group there was a cell holding scared girls. There were not a lot of guards so we took them out easily. I snatched the key rings from the guard I just knocked out and with Natsu standing guard I released all of the girls. While Natsu led the girls up the stairs I stayed at the back to make sure everyone makes it out. Right when I thought this was going to move smoothly the worst thing I could imagine happens. I see the face of a ghost. On his knees was my brother Aiden and behind him holding a gun to his head was Michael, the man that had imprisoned me for the past seven years.


End file.
